Réconciliation
by HP-PaP
Summary: Salazar a un problème en rapport avec Godric. Alors lorsque celui-ci vient le voir... SS/GG. LEMON.


_**Pairing :**__ Salazar Serpentard/Godric Gryffondor_

_**Titre **__: Réconciliation_

_**Résumé **__: Salazar a un problème en rapport avec Godric. Alors lorsque celui-ci vient le voir..._

_**Rating :**__ M___

_**Disclaimer **__: Pas à nous... Mais à J.K.R._

_**Gentilles Écriveuses **__: Arwen, Mid, Silver Argon D'Albanir, Svet', Violine_

_**Correctrice **__: Silver Argon D'Albanir (mine de rien, c'est long à écrire...^^)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Salazar avait un problème. Un énorme problème.

- Comment est-ce que j'ai pu me fourrer dans une telle situation, se lamentait-il depuis près de deux heures.

Helga avait bien tenté de découvrir ce qui le tracassait, mais il l'avait envoyée balader.

On frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Salazar.- Helga, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai rien à te raconter, hurla-t-il sans prendre la peine d'aller ouvrir.

- Ce n'est pas Helga, répondit une voix derrière le lourd battant de bois.

C'était la personne que Salazar aurait voulu le moins voir, surtout à cet instant précis. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache.

- Dégage, gros matou mal léché !, assena-t-il à Godric quand celui-ci entra de force.

Godric fronça les sourcils.

- Ah, non! Pas question! D'abord tu quittes la Grande salle après avoir crié sur Helga qui ne t'avait rien fait et maintenant, ça fait plus de deux heures que tu es enfermé dans tes appartements et que le château tremble à cause de ta magie instable ! Alors maintenant, tu t'assieds et tu m'expliques...

Salazar ouvrit la bouche pour protester et s'assit en vitesse devant le regard noir de Godric. Toutefois il était bien décidé, fier comme il était, à ne pas s'expliquer. Les deux Fondateurs se fixèrent ainsi pendant un moment, avant que Godric ne soupire bruyamment.

- Franchement, Salazar... le jour où tu comprendras que tu n'es pas tout seul et que beaucoup s'inquiète pour toi, je pense que tu seras bien plus heureux que tu ne l'as jamais été.

- Pff ! A qui veux-tu faire croire ça ? Tout le monde me considère comme un monstre et un futur mage noir sur les traces de mon père ! QUI pourrait bien tenir à moi ? rétorqua amèrement Salazar.

Godricle regarda et soupira. Il ouvrit la porte et murmura :

- Moi..., avant de sortir des appartements.

Salazar leva un sourcil.

_"Godric tient à moi ? Vraiment ? Bah... je parie qu'il voulait dire que je compte pour lui parce qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un de plus bête que lui -ce qui n'est pas le cas, mais il doit le penser- pour se sentir intelligent et parader devant Rowena ! Ou alors, ce Saint Godric est tellement noble et généreux qu'il ne peux pas s'empêcher stupidement de chercher une part de bien en toute personne et qu'il se dit que je dois en avoir une...."_

Mais il ne se doutait pas que la vérité, elle, était tout autre. Car oui, Godric tenait à lui, et ce, plus qu'à n'importe qui. Et lui aussi se posait des questions. D'ailleurs, à cet instant, il était adossé à la lourde porte des appartements de l'objet de ses pensées, la tête entre les mains et soupirant de toute son âme.

Il était en train de se lamenter quand la porte s'ouvrit, le faisant basculer en arrière et tomber sur un corps chaud qui, trop surprit de le trouver là, n'avait pas eu le réflexe de le rattraper.

En effet, Salazar avait voulu se changer les idées et se diriger vers le parc, et par la même, éviter d'inquiéter ses amis; mais ça, il ne l'aurait même pas avoué sous la torture.

Quand, après avoir ouvert la porte, il se retrouva au sol avec Godric étalé sur lui !

- Hem... Désolé...

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais-là ?, s'insurgea Salazar, tu écoutes aux portes ?

- Ben non, de toute façon, tu ne parles pas tout seul, que je sache...

- Ça veut dire que tu as écouté!

- Mais non, je... j'étais en train de réfléchir !

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Mais non ! C'est la pure vérité !

Salazar haussa un sourcil dubitatif...

- Bon, si tu veux... maintenant, tu peux bouger de sur moi ?

- Hum... Non ! répondit Godric bien décidé à ne pas bouger de cette confortable place tant que Salazar ne lui expliquait pas son état.

Salazar claqua de la langue, agacé, même si il ne montrait pas qu'intérieurement il était plus qu'affolé : 

_"Non il ne faut pas qu'il reste sur moi ! Aaah satané lion trop têtu pour son bien !"_

Le satané lion en question bougea légèrement pour être mieux installé et était donc maintenant allongé de tout son long sur Salazar, les coudes appuyés sur son torse, le visage au dessus de celui de Serpentard, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Salazar déglutit, ses yeux fixant la bouche fine de Godric. Il déglutit de nouveau avant d'ancrer son regard dans celui du Lion. Mauvaise idée. Trèèèèès mauvaise idée. Les yeux de Godric, tels deux lacs d'or en fusion émettaient une sorte de lueur séductrice qui attira aussitôt Salazar comme un papillon par les flammes. Et avant même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, son visage se retrouva à cinq centimètres de celui de l'autre._"Oups"_

Et oui, les lions faisaient partie de ces animaux qui veulent toujours dominer et qui, dès qu'on les regardait dans les yeux, étaient toujours les derniers à détourner le regard... Et les seuls moyens de faire en sorte que Godric cesse de fixer Salazar étaient :__

_**1° Détourner lui-même le regard, montrant ainsi qu'il était dominé…**_

_**2° Crever les yeux de Godric avec une aiguille à tricoter…**_

_**3° Le forcer à fermer les yeux pour une raison quelconque, en l'embrassant, par exemple...**_

Or Salazar était beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour se laisser dominer, et il n'avait pas d'aiguille à tricoter sous la main.

Aussi restait-il la troisième solution. Mais ça n'allait pas du tout du tout, parce que, JUSTEMENT, c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait quitté la Grande Salle.

Lui, le froid, le distant, le solitaire Salazar Serpentard, était raide dingue de Godric Gryffondor. Ça n'allait pas du tout!Surtout si son corps agissait contre sa volonté : 

_"Recule je te dis, recule ! Non, tu ne te redresses pas ! Et toi, la main traîtresse, frappes-le ! Comment ça non ? Mais frappes-le, ne te glisse pas dans son cou !"_

Godric frissonna -Salazar avait les mains froides- mais quand, blessé par ce qu'il prenait pour du dégoût, celui-ci voulut s'écarter, le Gryffondor grogna.

- Ne bouges pas.

_"Gné ?"_ s'interrogea, brillamment, le cerveau de Salazar, qui était pourtant un cerveau de compétition (Salazar était tout de même le deuxième Fondateur le plus intelligent, juste après Rowena), semblait complètement déconnecté.

Quant à son corps, n'en parlons pas. Ou plutôt si, parlons-en. Salazar eut, d'abord très chaud, puis son cœur se mit à battre la chamade sans qu'il puisse le calmer et enfin, et ce, contre sa volonté, son corps eut une certaine réaction qu'heureusement (ou malheureusement ?) Godric ne remarqua pas. Ou tout du moins, c'était ce Salazar pensait...Car dans l'esprit de Godric, tout était chamboulé et il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, passant lentement sa main dans le cou de Salazar, l'approchant vers lui doucement, craignant un refus, le Lion rapprocha encore leur deux visages.

Pourtant, alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, lui, le courageux Gryffondor, n'osait aller plus loin !

_"Il n'est quand même pas en train de vouloir m'embrasser, si ?"_

Puis voyant que Godric hésitait toujours, pour la première fois de sa vie, Salazar fit quelque chose instinctivement.

Il se redressa, passa ses deux bras autour du cou de SON Godric et se laissa retomber sur le sol, entraînant encore plus le Lion sur lui et l'embrassa.

Le baiser, d'abord timide et hésitant, puisque chacun attendait un refus de la part de l'autre, commença à déraper, devenant de plus en plus passionné et... chaud, avant que Salazar - se rappelant soudain pourquoi il avait quitté la Grande Salle et ce qu'il essayait d'éviter au maximum - ne s'éloigne brusquement.

Godric, qui ne voulait pas être séparé du corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras quelques secondes auparavant, s'appuya de tout son poids sur Salazar et dit :

- Si tu essaies encore de t'enfuir, tu vas le regretter...

- Mais... euh, je...

- Chut !

Godric se rapprocha à nouveau du visage de son ami et cette fois-ci, il n'hésita pas et kidnappa une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Salazar.

_"Merlin, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?"_, paniqua ledit Salazar.

_"Mais apprécier, mon chou..."_ lui murmura sa conscience.

_"Oh ! Toi, tais-toi ! Je suis sûr que tout est de ta faute !"_

Quand Godric cessa son baiser, ce fut pour rencontrer deux yeux totalement perdus.

- Tu…, commença le Serpent.

- Je ?

- Tu n'es pas avec Rowena ?

Le Lion lui jeta un drôle de regard avant d'éclater de rire sous le regard vexé de Salazar qui se tortilla pour se dégager de l'étreinte mais tout ce qu'il put faire fut de donner un coup de pied dans la porte qui se ferma aussi sec.

- Cela va faire plus d'un an et demi que je te fais discrètement la cour et tu voudrais que je change d'avis du jour au lendemain ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

Salazar se figea. Godric. Lui. Faisait. La. _COUR_ ?????

Alors, il n'était pas totalement dingue ?

Les yeux verts de Serpentard se rétrécirent.

- Ce qui veut dire que j'ai hurlé sur Helga ce matin pour rien? Tu es un vrai bourrin quotidiennement, mais quand tu me fais la cour, tu es _**TROP**_ discret, abruti !

- Hey ! Abruti toi même ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'as rien compris !

- Moi au moins je... Tu ne trouves pas que le sol n'est pas très confortable ?

Godric le regarda sans comprendre pendant un moment, surprit du changement de sujet soudain. Puis il sourit.

- Non, c'est très confortable de là où je suis.

- Mais tu m'écrases.

- Oh ! Tout de suite les grands mots !

Toc Toc

- Salazar ? Tu es là ?

Les deux se figèrent en reconnaissant la voix d'Helga.

Voilà qu'elle revenait l'embêter!Que répondre?

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais voir personne!, cria le Serpentard, tentant de mettre autant de hargne que possible dans sa voix, chose peu aisée puisque Godric avait entreprit de ne pas lui faciliter la tache...

- Mais, Salazar...

-Écoute, Helga, je suis désolé mais ce n'est vraiment le mo…le moment…, puis, rajoutant à voix basse, arrête ça !

Godric avait, en effet, décidé d'appliquer un magnifique et gros suçon dans le cou de Salazar, ce qui expliquait la "pause" de Salazar.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui Helga ! Ça va !

Un silence...

-Je suis désolée, Salazar, mais si on ne discute pas, je ne pourrais jamais dormir ce soir, alors... finit par dire Helga.

La poignée s'abaissa doucement, faisant se figer les deux Fondateurs, qui se rappelaient qu'elle n'était pas fermée à clé.

Godric sortit en vitesse sa baguette et...

-Salazar ? Que fais-tu par terre devant la porte de tes appartements avec un énorme serpent sur le ventre.

- Il avait réussit je ne sais comment à se cramponner au plafond... et il tombé, sur moi.

- Tout va bien alors ?

- Oui Helga ! C'est juste que je m'inquiétais pour lui…puisque quand il est tout seul, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire des bêtise…

Godric trouvait que son idée n'était pas si mauvaise, en fin de compte, et n'avait aucune envie de laisser Salazar se relever. Il était bien, là. Toutefois, il avait l'impression que la dernière phrase lui était aussi adressée, aussi s'amusa-t-il tout serpentinement _(1)_, à chatouiller le Serpentard de sa langue , le spectacle finit par rassurer Helga.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ? Tu étais juste inquiet ?

Salazar soupira avant de lui faire un petit sourire:

- Oui, c'est bon Helga, tout va bien...et désolé pour tout à l'heure.

Dame Poufsouffle lui sourit en retour avant de sortir de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière soupirant, de soulagement cette fois, Salazar se dit qu'ils l'avaient échappé belle avant de pousser un cri de surprise fort peu masculin lorsque deux bras le soulevèrent de terre pour le porter jusqu'au canapé où il se retrouva à califourchon sur les cuisses de Godric. Celui-ci agita sa baguette et verrouilla la porte.

- Où en étions-nous ?

- Hmm…quelque part par là..., susurra le Serpent, se penchant vers la fine bouche du Lion.

Leurs bouches se joignirent, avides l'une de l'autre, chacun voulant dominer le baiser.

Godric attirait de plus en plus le Serpent à lui, alors que les mains de Salazar se faisaient aventureuses, parcourant les courbes dont il avait soif depuis si longtemps...

Godric s'écarta de la bouche de son amant pour aller mordiller la gorge, parsemant son chemin de baisers papillons. Ses mains, elles, s'étaient glissées sous le haut de Salazar caressant en de longs va et vient sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant tressaillir.

- Godric…tu…nnnh...!

- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

Le Gryffondor s'était redressé, laissant ses mains où elles étaient, le ramena brusquement à lui.

-Arrête de t'arrêter!

-Mais c'est qu'il est susceptible, le Salammmmphh...

Ce coup-ci, ce fut le lion qui fut interrompu par un partenaire entreprenant, décidant que puisque cela allait trop lentement à son goût, il était temps pour lui de prendre les rênes. S'énervant contre les lacets de la chemise de Godric, sous le regard amusé et un brin moqueur de celui-ci, il finit par la déchirer, s'attaquant aussitôt à la gorge offerte. Les mains du Lion s'activèrent doucement dans son dos, traçant des arabesques imaginaires et peu à peu, remontèrent la chemise pour finalement l'enlever. Et Godric reprit les lèvres de son amant.

Salazar frissonnait sous les mains brûlantes de son amant, qui décidément lui semblait bien expert. D'ailleurs, il se sentait vexé. Qui était passé avant lui? Toutefois, Godric était si habile de ses mains - c'était impossible qu'il n'en ait que deux - que toute pensée raisonnable lui sortit vite de l'esprit.

Il s'écarta de la bouche de Godric, mordant vivement son omoplate, le marquant comme sien. Un petit rire lui répondit, secouant légèrement les épaules de Godric. Salazar regarda avec satisfaction la marque rouge avant de se pencher et de la caresser doucement de ses lèvres.

Une main vint dans sa nuque et se mit à la masser et le Serpent rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux mi-clos...

- J'ignorais que les serpents pouvaient ronronner...

- Tais-toi et continue !

Désireux de faire plaisir à son plus qu'ami, Godric posa une de ses mains sur le torse de Salazar, l'autre étant toujours sur sa joue, et le caressa doucement, dessinant des cercles légers qui réchauffaient la peau du maître de potions. Salazar gémit doucement sous les caresses du lion se pencha vers le cou de son ami-presqu'amant, et y fit glisser sa langue.

Salazar gémit et commença à batailler avec le ceinturon de son homme, trop déboussolé par le plaisir que faisait monter Godric pour arriver à se concentrer.

Une grosse papatte attrapa soudain ses mains et les bloqua au-dessus de sa tête, malgré ses protestations. La main libre du félin se mit à caresser, masser et flatter le torse du reptile, sans jamais descendre plus loin. Un gémissement frustré fut étouffé dans une bouche avide.

Ladite bouche se mit à fureter autant que la main, l'autre maintenant toujours le Serpentard, esclave des facéties de Godric, qui ne se privait pas de le taquiner, dessinant milles et une arabesques sans jamais passer en dessous du nombril...Frustré, désirant milles fois plus, Salazar se tortilla un peu en grognant de frustration et de dépit lorsqu'il s'aperçut que cela ne servait à rien.

- Godric...

Un petit mordillement lui montre que l'autre l'écoutait tout en continuant sa tâche. Le Serpent haleta un peu plus fort et son corps se tendit comme un arc.

- …Arrête…Aussitôt, le Lion arrêta tout mouvement, recevant un geignement en réponse

.- J'ai arrêté, souffla-t-il amusé.

- Pas ça..., murmura l'autre le souffle court.

Le félin s'allongea de tout son long sur le corps de celui qu'il aimait et lui donna un baiser profond alors que sa main descendait -enfin- plus bas, faisant oublier à Salazar comment on faisait pour respirer. La main aventureuse de Godric lui faisait ressentir un plaisir comme il n'en avait jamais connu.

- Oh Merlin... N'arrête pas...

- Pas envie...

Les doigts du Lion remontèrent un peu et commencèrent à délacer le pantalon de Salazar. L'autre main lâcha celles de Salazar pour aller agripper la hanche alors que la bouche quittait les lèvres accueillantes et descendait, pour une région bien plus intéressante et plus australe de l'anatomie de Salazar. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, Godric traçait le chemin avec sa langue, provoquant de nombreux frissons chez son vis-à-vis. Lequel gémissait et se cambrait sous les caresses de l'appendice lingual.

Et comme le corps de Salazar n'était pas infini, Godric finit par atteindre la zone "critique". Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et observa avec amusement la diverse palette d'émotions qui passa sur le visage du Vert et Argent. Toujours en le regardant dans les yeux, Godric sortit une langue joueuse et lécha, à petits coups sa "friandise" comme s'il savourait lentement une glace, si cela avait existé à cette époque... Après quelque minutes que Salazar qualifia de "délicieuse torture mais ô combien frustrante", le Rouge et Or l'engloutit sans prévenir. Surprit, le Serpent rejeta la tête en arrière, son dos s'arqua au maximum alors qu'il plaquait ses mains contre sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris de plaisirs -cris que pouvait toujours entendre Godric- et que ses yeux se fermaient sous l'assaut d'émotions fortes.

Il passa sa main à travers la tunique de Godric, maintenant toujours les yeux fermés afin de ne disposer que du toucher pour deviner le dessin de ses muscles fermes, de la texture de sa peau sous ses doigts... Il songea avec amusement que si Helga revenait, cette fois, Godric pourrait bien se changer en serpent que ça ne changerait rien, car si elle le surprenait verge à l'air avec un reptile sur lui, pas de doute sur ce qu'elle allait penser...Le lion cessa alors son festin, faisant grogner Salazar de frustration.

- Mais non... je veux juste qu'on se déshabille un peu plus juste avant de poursuivre... j'ai chaud, tu sais...

Phrase qu'il ponctua en se léchant la lèvre supérieure, y étalant un peu de liquide séminal déjà perdu. Salazar se suréleva avant de se jeter sur les lèvres à présent blanches pour les lécher avec ferveur avant d'entraîner la langue de son aimé dans sa bouche pour un ballet enflammé et improvisé. Les mains de Godric, loin de rester inactives, s'empressèrent de les débarrasser des dernières barrières de tissus. Puis, il se rallongea sur lui, leurs peaux se touchant enfin, leur procurant de doux frissons.

Frissons qui s'accélérèrent quand Godric suréleva doucement Salazar pour se placer correctement.

Malgré le plaisir intense qu'il avait à le sentir aussi proche, le Serpentard siffla.

Pas question d'être dominé ! Agrippant plus fortement la nuque de Godric de ses mains, Salazar changea leur position d'un mouvement brusque. Il avait la désagréable impression que le lion s'était laissé faire. Impression qui se renforça en voyant le sourcil haussé et le sourire doux qui lui étaient adressés...Vengeur, il s'appliqua à marquer un peu plus son futur amant, voulant à son tour lui faire sentir l'intense frustration du début.

Il mordillait, léchait, mais ne satisfaisait pas Godric, souriant en l'entendant grogner.

- Salazar, je te préviens, si tu n'arrêtes pas ça de suite, je repasse dessus.

La menace ne porta pas ses fruits et Salazar poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsque Godric s'assit brusquement, le plaçant à califourchon sur lui, un bras dans son dos, un autre entre leur deux corps. Le Serpent livra alors instinctivement son cou au lion sous l'assaut de plaisir dû à la main curieuse contre son aine.

- Heureusement... que... nnh... tu n'es pas un vampire...

- Qui sait... se moqua le Lion, laissant dans sa bouche deux canines plus pointues que les autres.

Sursautant devant la morsure plus vive, Salazar ne sentit pas un petit doigt indiscret aller faire un petit tour de repérage dans l'endroit le plus intime de son corps. Par contre, le deuxième, il le sentit. Il se crispa et tressaillit sous l'assaut combiné de la douleur et du plaisir.

Protestant un peu pour la forme -il ne voulait pas être dominé- il se laissa faire, surtout que les baisers fougueux de Godric aidaient fortement à faire passer la pilule.

Le Lion laissa à Salazar le temps de s'accoutumer à sa présence, avant d'introduire un troisième doigt.

Il sourit en sentant le Serpent vibrer sous l'intrusion, et un gémissement de plaisir s'échapper de sa bouche.

Mon Dieu, quand ils auraient fini, Salazar allait être mortifié !

Le serpent se cambra sous le va-et-vient digital du lion, gémissant d'une voix rauque. Il se retenait de supplier Godric de le prendre sur l'instant, il ne s'abaisserait à ça... Quoique si le lion ne passait pas rapidement à l'étape suivante, Salazar enverrait promener tous ses principes et sa fierté légendaire pour lui demander de le baiser.

Alors il remua plus, espérant que le lion comprendrait la supplique silencieuse. Mais Godric était joueur et demanda avec un sourire provocateur :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Salazar ?

Un grognement et un regard noir furent ses seules réponses. Riant doucement, il allongea délicatement sous lui, son aimé et retira ses doigts.

Salazar qui s'attendait à ce que Godric le fasse enfin sien, poussa un grondement mauvais lorsque celui-ci fit mine de se relever mais les jambes croisées dans son dos l'en empêchèrent et il se retrouva collé au corps d'un Serpent, vraiment frustré.

- Fais-le... _tout de suite_...

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, murmura l'autre en réponse, un brin moqueur avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de Salazar ce qui eut pour effet d'étouffer un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mélangés, lorsqu'il obéit à l'ordre de son amant.

La douleur fut lancinante, comme une déchirure, mais elle fut supportable car prometteuse d'un plaisir qui prendrait le relais. Godric donna un coup de rein et s'immobilisa au plus profond de son amant, attendant patiemment qu'il s'habitue à sa présence, ses mains voyageant sur le corps alangui avant de venir flatter une partie plus sensible que les autres, faisant se cambrer de plaisir Salazar.

- ...Ric...

Les yeux du serpent s'étaient assombris de désir et transperçait le regard de son amant.

- Godr…ic…Vas-y…, ordonna-t-il difficilement, le souffle court et le coeur battant la chamade.

Godric commença à se mouvoir dans l'antre chaude de Salazar, d'abord lentement puis accéléra la cadence, tout en continuant le va-et-vient de sa main sur la verge tendue du Serpent.

Lequel Serpent n'arrivait plus à dire autre chose que des "Godric" sans fin. Si on lui avait demandé son nom à ce moment, il n'aurait même pas pût répondre... Cette main, ce corps, Godric tout entier le rendait fou de plaisir, il n'en pouvait plus...Le Lion se pencha soudainement à son oreille et lui murmura trois petits mots qui le firent tressaillirent :

- Je t'aime...

La respiration de Salazar s'interrompit, comme si ses poumons n'encaissaient pas le choc. Le sexe ça allait, mais l'amour, c'était le niveau au-dessus... Bah, et puis tant pis, il remettrait ce problème à plus tard, d'abord il profiterait pleinement de ce qu'il était entrain de vivre...

- Je t'aime aussi, susurra t'il, le cerveau brûlant d'endorphines.

Et, sur ce, il embrasse encore Godric qui resserra l'étreinte de ses bras.

Les mains du Lion s'activèrent alors un peu plus vite, de même que ses coups de rein. Salazar n'arrivait même plus à prononcer le nom de son amant, tout ce qui sortait de sa gorge étaient des cris de plaisir sans fin, ses ongles se plantant ou griffant le dos de Godric.

Enfin, épuisé, le Vert et Argent se laissa aller :

- Godric !

Lequel Godric donna un dernier coup de rein et s'écroula sur le corps trempé de sueur de son amant. Puis, il l'embrassa tendrement, avant de lui souffler un nouveau "je t'aime" en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Salazar ressentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti et en eut le souffle coupé. Il venait de réaliser que le seul désir sexuel n'était pas tout ce qu'il attendait de Godric, et du coup, l'entendre dire ça, fut ce qui lui procura le plus de plaisir, au final.

Ils se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre, et en silence, écoutèrent leurs battements cardiaques qui se calmaient peu à peu, s'endormant doucement dans les bras de l'être aimé, même inconsciemment.

Un peu plus loin,...

- Dis, Helga, tu ne saurais pas où est Godric ?

- Non... peut-être dans la forêt, pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce serait bien s'il allait parler à Salazar. Il serait temps qu'ils arrêtent de se taquiner pour rien et tentent autre chose...

-Quelque chose me dit qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de ton aide pour ça, répondit Helga qui avait compris que le serpent qui s'était soi-disant accroché au plafond avant de tomber sur Salazar n'était autre que Godric essayant de cacher sa présence à laFondatrice.

Et il n'y avait qu'une chose qui pouvait expliquer cette attitude : les deux Fondateurs étaient plus proches qu'ils ne voulaient bien l'avouer.

* * *

_(1) Oui, on est au courant que ça n'existe pas, mais au moins, la signification est claire ^^_

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini !_

_Alors, verdict ?_

_

* * *

_

_Petit rappel :_

_Vous pouvez rejoindre notre forum d'écriture ( lien et informations sur notre profil )_


End file.
